Between Worlds and Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: Raven has been transported to the Ronin Warriors dimention from her own. Will she be able to get back home? And who else is there with her? A Ronin Warrior and Chrono Crusade crossover, well sorta. : Enjoy! : Rated M to be on the safe side :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Between Worlds and Love

Hello all! It is I, Stratagirl:) lol. I am doing this because one I can't sleep and two I think my motivation likes to come at the oddest hours :D Soo I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Between Worlds and Love. Rave, and the little girl Kiki belong to me, their character's not their names :) belongs to me, but the anime's Ronin Warriors and Chrono Crusade do not belong to me and belong to their respectful owner :) Enjoy:)

* * *

She was not of this world. She had belonged to a different one. Her family was quit unique on it's own. She came from a family that was considered to be half breeds. Her mother was a warrior as well as her father. They had been together since her mother was thirteen years old. Her father was much more older than her mother. She grew up learning how to fight and at the same time fly. Yes she had the abitlity to fly, but with the help of wings, bat like wings that she had inhardited from her father who had changed since he met her mother at thirteen.

Raven. That was the name given to her at birth. She was one of three childern that he mother gave birth to. Her brother, Lain, had a bit of their mother in him and she had bit of her father in her and their little sister Gale had a bit of her mother's brother, her uncle in her. They both grew up knowing what they were and how people would treat them, some would call them names like half breed or monster. Whatever the words were they did not bother Raven, but her brother however did let them bother him. He had a way of dealing with people like that. He would always use his fist instead of his head. And before she knew it Raven was trying to get her brother out of trouble. Lain was always in trouble but that is what caused him to change and Raven to become lost, where, she did not know. The people seemed different, as if she was in another country of some sort. She found out that she was indeed in another country, across the world in fact. The coutry was Japan, the city Tokyo. She also found out that this world was not of her own, that this in fact was a different dimention if you would like to call it. That is when everything started to get confusing. The first thing she knew someone had stolen her back pack she used to carry her college books in, though it always carried her money, in US bills. Everything seemed to have happened soo fast she didn't have time to notice before she took the guy down that she had transformed into her true form and used her bat like wings to glide her to him and grab for her bag.

The man had been carrying a metal bar and she was knocked to the ground. As he closed in on her she had gotten angry. First she was seperated from her brother, who had changed for the worst and joined her soo called Uncle she hated with a passion. Then she came to find out she was across the world from where she lived which was New York and now this! She wasn't haveing a very good day and she wouldn't let this creep get the better of her either! As she stood her eyes started to glow a eriee red, "Give that back or else you'll regret it". Her wings flared as she was fully standing now. The people around her started to talk amongst themselves how she looked and if she was evil or not, some thought she had come from a evil place and came to destory them, others thought differently. She looked around her and she noticed the frightened childern. Her eyes landed on one little girl who didn't look frightened in fact she looked hopeful, as if she believed and could tell that Raven was not evil. Who was this girl? Why was she the only one of her generation  
that was not frighten by Ravens appearence?

The man looked at her with wide frightened eyes. He dropped his metal weapon and threw her bag to the ground and ran off. Raven went to pick up her bag when the people around her started to throw rocks, why? Maybe it was because she didn't look human, they were frighten of her and didn't know how to handle it. The rocks flew and hit her in her head, legs and arms. Some of the rocks where small but others were big enough to cause pretty good sized bruses. Raven had had enough of this! She flared her wings and her eyes started glowing, she bared her teeth, if they wanted to see a monster then she would show them a monster. As she looked around her she turned in a circle and looked at all the people leaning back away from her.

That is when she heard someone saying "Stand aside, let me through, what is the meaning of this?!". One by one the people stepped aside to let an elderly women pass to the middle of the group where Raven was located. The women stopped and then looked up at Raven, she adjusted her glasses.

" What are you doing here miss? Where have you come from?" the elderly women then looked down at the tugging she felt on her cloths.

"Grandma, what is she? She looks cool !" It was the girl from before, the only one that wasn't frightened from her appearence.

"Well Kiki, maybe you should ask her yourself." The grandma looked at Kiki and then at Raven as Raven knelt down so the little girl could talk to her better.

"Did you want to ask me something little one?" Raven placed her arms on her knees as she looked the little girl in the face and smiled at her.

"Yes, what are you? You look really cool! The other kids were making fun of you and saying you were a monster, but if you were you would have eatten us all by now, right?" the little girl bounced up and down as she talked to Raven about what she was.

"Little one, I have many names, of what I am. I am a half breed, a devil, a human. I am who I am. You may think of me how ever you want, I am sorry that I have frightened your friends though. That was not my intent. I just want to get back home and find my brother and little sister" Raven looked at the girl and she smiled. Raven then looked up as she could hear male voices getting closer to the group of people surrounding her.

"Dude, look it wasn't my falt that I spilled the pop on you Ryo, it was an accident, I swear. Anyways wasn't that movie awsome, those moves, the fighting!" Kento talked as he did some punches and dogdes.

"Yeah Kento, the movie was good. But you gotta be more careful when your using your strenght and holding a cup of pop and watching a action movie, at the same time buddy, kay." Rowen replied as he put a hand on Kento's shoulder.

"yeah, yeah, i hear ya Ryo" Kento rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eye and then he bumbed into something or someone.

When Kento opened his eyes he had indeed bumped into someone. He looked around, there were people everywhere, and it looked like they were surrounding something.

"Dudes, what is going on?" Kento looked to the other Ronin Warriors after he bumped into the person.

The day was bright and the sun was just setting, creating an erie yet unique glow to appear around Raven. The people of the crowd turned and started to look at the boys as if they had appeared out of nowhere, it was just that the people were more fouced on Raven and her apperence than anything else around them. As the people looked from the boys back to their intended target the boys followed the peoples gazes and upon their search found what the people of Tokyo were soo interested in. Kento was the first one to snap out of his daze and made his way through the crowd and to the person in the middle of it all, if the figure was...a person. As the guys watched Kento walk towards the middle of the crowd of people they started to follow him. Though Kento didn't know why he was the first to make his way to the middle of the crowd he did know that he wanted to find who or what excally was standing there making such a sight for everyone to see. One by one the guys made their way through the crowd and to the figure in the middle. They noticed as they got to the middle that it wasn't just one figure but three. It was a elderly lady, a young girl, and a younger women, but the women looked like she was something from a comic, for she didn't look like anything from this world, what excally was she and where did she come from and why was she here??

Sage was the last one to make it to the middle and that is when Kento's intarigation began, because Kento was the kind of person to question someone when they looked like something out of the ordanary. It was just the way he was, he wasn't a bad guy in fact he was pretty sweet, when he really wanted to be but today he was being his normal self and questioning someone at the wrong time and wrong place.

"Okay lady, I dont know who or what you are but you seem to be gathering attention from quite a few of people, what is your business here... you dont look like your from around here or this world for that matter..." he stopped when he noticed that she had her head turned towards the sky and not paying one bit of attention to him, or at least that is what he thought she was doing.

Raven could see him...He was here!? She was scared but not for herself, but for the people of this city and world. This man, this creature of the night that she happened to spot in the sky was looking for blood and he had found it in this city. As she stood there glaring at the sky at the figure, he glared down right back at her. One word exscape her lips in a whisper as she continued to glare at this figure floating in the sky above...

"Aion..."

* * *

End of Chapter one:) Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter :) I will try to get the next three chapters up and posted as soon as I can or I should say as soon as motivation either stays with me and comes back to kick me in the butt ;) :) hehe. Well have a great day and Thank you very much for reading Between Worlds and Love. :) Later:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Between Worlds and Love

Welcome to chapter two of Between Worlds and Love :) I'm your host Stratagirl, so I hope you all enjoy the evening:) Yeah...lack of sleep kinda makes me crazy, loney, slap happy, which ever you want to use, lol :) Now the chapters to this story are shorter than the ones to my other stories like Witchy Things Happen because this is a older story, acually I can't even remember when I typed this up, lol :) Well I hope you all enjoy! have a great day and later:) ohh and Raven belongs to me and the anime Ronin Warriors and Chrno Crusade belongs to their respectful owners :)

* * *

"He is here, what do I do?! Father was suppose to of killed him long ago" panic rose in Raven as she was racking her brain on what to do about the problem in the sky.

Kento looked at Raven annoyingly and then busted out with more questions, as if Raven needed questions at this moment in time. She was trying to think of a way to get rid of Aion but how could she when she herself wasn't as strong as her father, though he kept on telling her she would be with enough training from him. Her father was a person feared by both devils and humans and a man that unlike any other won the heart of a Nun and in doing so they created Raven and her brother Lain. Kento went right up in Raven's face to get some answer's!

"Okay lady, I'm going to ask this only once, what the hell are you and what the hell is he, mr. Hover up there !?" Kento ranted on as he pointed his fore finger up in the air annoyingly.

"I am a devil, and he..." Raven pointed to the figure floating in the sky "...is something you wouldn't want to meet in an dark alley way without some Sarce bullets. He is Aion, the Sinner Aion and he is here in this world to cause havic and chaos, but most of all he is here to create Heaven on earth. I think since he couldnt' do it in my world he would try to do it in someone's else world. I will not let that happen. I don't care how strong he is or isn't I'll fight him with all my heart! I can't let him hurt any inoccents here!" right after Raven gave that breath taking bravely speech she took to the sky

"Aion!! You will never create a Hell on earth. Like my mother before me I will fight you with all my heart! Aion prepare yourself !"

As Raven made her way to Aion she gathered some energy in her left hand and was about to toss it to Aion but then he dissapeared and reappeared right in front of her and blasted her with his energy blast.

"Ahhh !! " Raven was headed straight for the crowd of people still watching the fight from the streets of Tokyo.

Raven was getting closer and closer to the crowd of people and no one was moving to get out of her way. What would she do if she slamed into them!? She would feel guilty for the rest of her life for putting these people in danger!

"No, I refuse to give up so soon in the game, I will give it my all, til...til this world is safe again!" Just as she finished her last word she stopped right before she could slam right into Kento head first.

"Boy, that was a close one, You okay mister, your not hurt or anything, are you?"

By this time Kento was looking what was taking place before him and the other Ronins and he didn't like it at all. He didn't know what the hell was going on and who the hell this girl and the guy in the sky was! But before the end of the day he would know.

"Hello anyone alive in there, anyone living in that big head?" Raven tried to get Kento to say something as she lowered herself to the ground right in front of him.

The other Ronins crowded around Raven and just looked her up and down, trying to figure out what she was. Though she told Kento what she was the others didn't hear what she said and therefore were now staring at her.

"I'm a devil for crying out loud, thought I said that before!"

Ryo came foward from his group of friends and replied to Raven, "Kento must have been the only one closet to hear you say that because we weren't!" though Ryo was a nice guy right now his hot headedness was kicking in. Raven wasn't in the mode to deal with some strangers attitude but at the same time she wanted to ignore him and concentrate on dealing with Aion. She had forgotten about Aion!

Raven quickly went from Ryo's direction to looking to see if Aion was still in the sky. And he wasn't, he had fled when Ryo had come up to her.

"No, I lost him. I have no idea of where to start looking for him. I can't let him roam this world, I have no idea what sort of plans he has in stored. I know he wants to make Hell on earth but other than that I..."

At this point Sage stepped in and interupted her, he stepped up to her and asked her right out, "Look miss I dont know what in the world is going on and the only thing we know about you is that your a devil. We dont know your name or where you are from. So why dont you tell us your name and where you are from. So lets start there and..."

Raven had cut him off from his sentence and said rudely "Look the name is Raven Christpher, and I'm from New York, in the year 2005."

Raven looked at Sages face, he was determined to find out whether she was inlegue with this Aion guy or if she was on their side. Raven could read people easly that and she could sense their feelings as well. She was missing her father and missing her brother even more. He was missing before she got transported here. She was also missing her little sister too, she was young for her age and needed a female role modle there for her, and with Raven gone her father was the only person there. Not that Chrno was a bad father because in fact he was a great father, it's just that he didn't know everything about young girls, like how to do there hair and what not. Raven use to do Gale's hair. And if Raven's brother, Lain, was taken by Aion then she had better find him as soon as possible. But how would she do that? She was from New York, from the future and she hadn't visited Japan before. The boys she just met! They could help her out! But would they be willing to help out a devil, a half breed like herself? But if it was to save their world they would have no choice.

"Look, sorry for the crapy attitude before. I'm just not having that good of a day. My brother had gone missing before I came to this time, I left my sister back in my world with our father who is a great father but knows next to zip about girls/women's higenes, and then I come here and almost get robbed and then Aion shows up here and well today isn't a good day for me" She looked at each of the boys when she said this and then went on, "Look, I'm sure you want to get rid of Aion as much as I do, but in order to do that we have to find him first and me not being from around here, it would take me forever to find him in a nation I know nothing about. So what I'm getting at is, well would you be willing to help me find a dangerous devil?"

The boys looked at each other and then Ryo looked at Raven and said "Well that depends, are you on his side, or ours?"

Before Raven could answer him Kento broke in and yelled "Ryo are you nuts, she is just like him, do you really think she is on our side?!" Cye put his hand on Kento's shoulder and said "Kento, mate just because she is a devil doesn't mean she is like him, besides if we want to get rid of this guy we are going to have to trust her and I trust her, so lets just hear her out, okay buddy"

Kento looked to the side and mummbled "Okay, but I'm not liking this."

Raven was in a new world, possibly a new time and she was without family and she was missing one brother and now her Uncle Aion was there to cause her more aggrivation and annoyence. In a world that didn't know devils existed and a world that had the Ronin Warriors there to protect them, Raven was in for a ride of her life.

* * *

Okay ! End of chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed it! I will try my hardest to write the newer chapters longer, but I'm not promising anything :D Coming to a computer near you...Chapter 3:) later! waves


End file.
